Commercial photographic print developers have heretofore produced individual photographic prints by first developing and printing several customer's roll film on long continuous strips of photosensitive paper. These strips are then fed through a paper cutter for cutting into individual prints. It has become desirable from the customer's point of view to be able to mount photographic prints without use of external aids such as corner tabs or the messiness of liquid cement. Until the present invention, however, commercial mass production processing of roll film into prints has not permitted the commercial film developer to offer the customer a better means of mounting photographic prints.